We'll See
by just-call-me-Elphie
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda meet the new foreign exchange students. Two are from Konohagakure and their strange friend is from Sunagakure. This is a Wicked Naruto crossover, but it is firmly placed in the Wicked world.
1. New Students

1Chapter One: New Students

Disclaimer: There are characters in here from two stories, but it is mostly based around the world of Wicked. The others are from the manga Naruto. None of the characters belong to me, but the way I manipulate them is mostly original.

The coffee shop was dank and musty, full of the flavored smell of discarded grounds and cheap flavoring. A dark green face under the wide brim of a pointed black hat surveyed the motley array of customers as they sipped their drinks. A stringy green hand gripped the cup beneath the emerald face as a trickle of steam tried to caress the discolored cheek. The reaction was immediate. The eyes screwed shut and the cup banged down onto the table, the hands whipping back and one arm scrubbing at the damp cheek with a black sleeve.

A delicate hand with perfect french tips on the nails picked up a napkin and began wiping up the mess of coffee, giggling lightly. Casting the perfect curls from her face, a blue-eyed girl looked up eagerly at the emerald-faced one.

"Elphie, really! It's not that bad, just a bit of coffee."

The black-haired girl muttered ominously to herself as she observed her now-damp sleeve. "Galinda, it burns!"

"It's just a bit of steam, now really! Look at this mess you've made. C'mon, let's go join Fiyero and the others." The blondie stood and went to the front of the shop with her purse, leaving the darker one to finish cleaning up the mess she had made.

With a heavy sigh Elphaba picked up a wad of napkins and mopped at the spilled coffee, muttering under her breath about how the coffee should be cooled before it was handed to its buyer. She discarded the soaking cloths without letting a drop of moisture touch her skin.

"Galinda, let's go."

The bright girl turned around and smiled at her ominous friend. "Be right there Elphie-boo! Gotta pay for all of this first! I'll meet you outside, how's that?"

Elphaba nodded and walked outside, frowning at the overcast sky. By Lurline, she hated winter. She pulled the wide-brimmed hat further over her face, thinking dark thoughts in the gloom of the dark day.

Something knocked into her, causing her to turn with her eyes flashing with murder. A boy with a crop of messy blonde hair was wandering in front of a larger group of people, his hands stuck in a leisurely fashion behind his head. He turned and dropped his arms, looking apologetic.

"Oh, gee, I'm sorry! Wasn't watching where I was going!"

A young girl with dark blue hair and pale eyes went straight to his side, taking his hand. "Who's this? Did you say you were sorry?"

"Yeah, Hinata." He rolled his eyes, but grasped her hand in return, giving her a little smile.

"Oh, Naruto." She blushed and hugged him, then looked up at the confused, emerald-faced girl. "Um, excuse me, can you tell us where Shiz University might be?"

Never one without words, Elphaba spoke without hesitation. "My friend is inside, paying for a few cups of coffee. If you wait with me for a moment we can take you there. It's almost curfew for us anyway. Are you those exchange students Madame Morrible was going on about?"

A red head with a large gourd lodged on his back walked up at that moment, looking bored and disinterested. He looked at Elphaba with his jade, black-ringed eyes for a moment, then greeted her with a nod.

Elphaba nodded back, thrusting out her hand roughly at him. "I'm Elphaba Thropp."

He grasped her hand, the both of them wincing at the sensation of physical contact at the same time. He blinked at her, then tilted his head forward and said in a deep, rasping voice, "my name is Gaara."

She nodded and withdrew her hand quickly, looking at the other two characters. "You two are . . .?"

Hinata blushed and looked away as Naruto stepped forward. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! This is my girlfriend, Hyuga Hinata. Yeah, we're the foreign exchange students. Hinata and I are from the Hidden Leaf Village and Gaara is--"

"I'm from Sunagakure," he said in his low voice, a gust of wind blowing at his robes. "I'm actually the Kazekage of my village, not a student, but Naruto wanted me to come with him so I left my brother Kankuro in charge for a while."

Elphaba nodded. "I thought there should only be two. Well, if Galinda would hurry up and--"

"I'm here, I'm here!" The perky blonde ran out to bump hard into her green friend. "Elphie! _Owch_!" She took a step back, giggling into her perfect, white hand. "Oh!" She noticed Gaara first, batting her eyes at him. "Care to introduce me, Elphie-boo? What a surprise, you actually making friends before me! You are learning something! Hah!"

Gaara took a step back, a little intimidated by the giggling girl. He had never seen anyone so happy before in his life.

Elphaba sighed and gestured at the three with a long, thin hand. "Galinda, this is Uzumaki, Hyuga, and Gaara. They're the exchange students we've been waiting for."

"Oh, how delightful!" Galinda pounced on Gaara before he could say anything, shaking his hand and pecking him lightly on the cheek. He took another step back, scrubbing at the kiss as if it burned him.

Elphaba smirked sympathetically, knowing how he felt.

"And you! You must tell me everything about you! Oh, I can tell that we are going to be friends!" She gave the pale-eyed girl a huge hug. "Did you say your name was Hyuga? What a funny name!"

"Um, actually, my name is just Hinata." The girl smiled shyly and touched her pointer fingers together. "Where we come from, people say their last names first. It's the polite thing to do."

Galinda thrust her arm into Gaaras, simpering shamelessly. "Come on then! Let's get all of you set up so we can hang out tonight! I just bought this big make-up kit and it has the greatest shades! Hinata, we can give each other make-overs! Ee!" She squealed with excitement and began dragging the poor red head she had in her clutches down the street.

"Galinda! I'm so sorry, I'll try and call her off. Galinda get back here!" Elphaba hitched up her skirts and ran down the street, yelling angrily at the madly giggling blondie.

The blue-eyed boy looked down at his pale-eyed beauty, who simply blinked at him twice. He laughed and rubbed his head before grabbing Hinata's hand and chasing the emerald-skinned girl through the traffic.


	2. A Clash of Character

1Chapter Two: A Clash of Character

Disclaimer: There are characters in here from two stories, but it is mostly based around the world of Wicked. The others are from the manga Naruto. None of the characters belong to me, but the way I manipulate them is mostly original.

"Let me go!" The red head finally managed to break free and decided there was no better time for him to bring his sand to life. With a wave of a clawed hand he broke away from the bright girl and leapt onto a disk of sand. "Stay away from me!"

She looked up at him with hurt blue eyes. "But-- I thought we were gonna have fun tonight!"

He knelt and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't take this. You're just so-- happy! I'm not used to it, and I'm not about to let myself go with someone like you. Just, please, leave me alone."

Her full lower lip trembled, but her sadness was cut short as a certain dark-haired emerald girl bowled into her and knocked her off her feet.

"Elphie! Owch, _again_!" She began giggling as she brushed herself off and stood up. "What are you in such a hurry for?"

Naruto and Hinata sudden seemed to appear behind her, both of them laughing a little bit.

Elphaba brushed herself off huffily. "These two have some sort of trick that they do. They can run so fast they just seem to disappear. They've been bugging me with it all the way here. Well," she glared frostily up at the giggling Naruto, "at least _one_ of them has."

Hinata smiled and allowed herself to chuckle a little bit at the indignant look on the emerald girl's face. Then she looked up with her pale eyes and saw Gaara floating just above the lot of them. "Gaara! What are you doing up there?"

He sighed and lowered himself to the ground, hopping off of the plinth of sand with a graceful bound. "Trying to escape this blonde menace. It's like a female version of you, Naruto. Almost worse."

It was Galinda and Naruto's turn to look indignant.

Elphaba allowed herself a dry grin as she surveyed Gaara. She had never seen someone so put together, so solid. It seemed like he had just had enough with the world and nothing would bother him again. A modest curtain of black hair swept over her face as she looked away, wishing silently that she could be as sound as he.

A hand on her shoulder made her flinch, then stand still. Only Galinda ever touched her without invitation, but her hands weren't so big and rough. She turned her liquid night eyes up in a flash of anger to see the red head looking at her in concern, an uneasy hand resting on her shoulder. At the look in her eye he withdrew quickly and let his hands drop to his sides.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Elphaba pushed her willful black hair behind a slightly pointed green ear, nodding silently. She started when a lithe little hand slipped into her own and began pulling her in an all-too-familiar way toward the dorms. "Galinda! _Why_?"

The blondie giggled, looking back to make sure their new friends were following. "_Because_, Elphie! Hinata and I are gonna give each other make-overs! I have some colors that might look good on you too! The whole darker shades of green just aren't working for me anymore. Let's face it Elphie, you weren't made to pull of the natural look."

Elphaba looked back to see Naruto and Hinata running to keep up, but the strange red head walking at his own pace. The look on his face depicted ease and disdain.

The emerald girl burned with resentment. How _dare_ he assert himself onto nature like that! Who did he think he was, going about as if he owned the world and everyone in it? She slipped out of Galinda's grasp, shouting that she would catch up later, then stormed back to confront the insolent boy.

He stopped when he saw her approaching, then moved to meet her halfway.

The steaming artichoke-colored girl stormed up to the red head, stopping right in front of him and glaring at him so hard he should have melted. He just stood and watched her calmly, if not a bit confused.

She sighed exasperatedly. "Who do you think you are?"

"What?" He frowned at her, clenching one of his fists.

"Just strolling around Shiz as if you own the place! Just because you're not a student doesn't mean you can't show some respect!" Elphaba's arms wheeled like a windmill, moving of their own accord as she fought to control her anger.

The red head took a step toward her, closing the scant space between them. "I don't--"

"You're so arrogant!" the emerald girl said hotly, cutting him off. "Your friends are _trying_ to have some real fun with some new people they met, people I might dare to say they _like_, and you're just lagging behind as if you disapprove! Think of your friends! What do you suppose they think of this, 'I'm better than everyone,' attitude that you have? Huh?!"

He grabbed her thin wrist, noting the surprising amount of power that she had in her arms. For all of that though, he was massively stronger. He yanked her closer to him, scowling into her brilliant face.

"I'm not at the disposal of anyone! Not my so-called friends, not this stupid school, not even you!" He closed his eyes, anger mounting dangerously. "I have been stepped on, spoiled, mistreated and abused since I was tiny! I am not going to take this from someone who doesn't even know me!" He threw her away violently, sending her stumbling back a few steps. He took a moment to admire how strongly built she was.

Just as he expected, the emerald girl retaliated quickly. "So you've been hated and shunned since you were little, big deal! So was I!" She stood up straight, her shoulders perfectly squared and her hair flowing behind her like a flag. "But do I consider my friends with this proud disdain you seem to have for them? No! Do I walk around this hateful place like I'm better than all of it? _No_!" She stamped her foot, her face almost white with anger. "I've broken my back all of my life to try and be someone exceptional! Some with esteem and the love of all that she meets! I want to be a great figure that people can look up to!" The dark eyes misted as their gaze fell to the ground.

Jade eyes now shimmered with admiration. Having taken a step back to be clear of the strange girls wrath, Gaara now took another step forward to try and comfort her. She looked close to tears.

Elphaba flinched away from the contact, unwilling to share her physical self with anyone else, least of all him. "Maybe if I can meet the wizard and show him how hard I will work for him, he'll make me into something important. Maybe then I can make a difference in this shriveling world, and people will stop judging me on my appearance."

Red hair clashed with green skin when Gaara suddenly hugged Elphaba. She shrieked aloud and he flinched away immediately, the both of them standing aside awkwardly.

He coughed a little bit and muttered, "you looked like you needed to be cheered up."

She kicked at a small rock. "Well, thanks then."

They stood like that for a little longer, Gaara watched the sky and wondered what those strange flying things with tails were. Elphaba just scuffed at the ground with her foot, her flushed white face slowly returning to its regular color. They finally both looked at each other, one looking down and one looking up.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I guess our-- _friends_ . . ." he grimaced as if the word was unfamiliar to him, "will be wondering where we are. We should go meet them."

Elphaba nodded and started walking toward her dorm again, aware of the powerful presence that was following her.

Never before had two such strong personalities met in such a way. After the fire had burned with all of its intensity, it had gone out to reveal the golden embers that lay beneath. There was a friendship to be made here, a diamond in the lump of charcoal the two had formed under first impressions.

Crimson lips in an emerald face curled into a sarcastic smile. Elphaba decided that she and he were going to be friends.

Black-rimmed jade eyes shone with a strange intensity as he watched the black-cloaked green figure ahead of him. He knew, deep inside of his battered heart, he would make her his.


	3. New Friends

1Chapter Three: New Friends

Disclaimer: There are characters in here from two stories, but it is mostly based around the world of Wicked. The others are from the manga Naruto. None of the characters belong to me, but the way I manipulate them is mostly original.

The room was stifling, particles of make-up and perfume floating everywhere. The only sounds that could be heard were that of Hinata and Naruto coughing and Galinda as she giggled madly.

An emerald girl and a red head stood at the doorway of this mess, staring open-mouthed at the scene. The green girl spoke first. "On the count of three then, we'll go in and try to save your friends."

Jade eyes glanced at a sea of emerald, shining with the thrill of anticipation. "Agreed. I'll go in first and clear a path, then you find your blonde friend and put a stop to this madness."

Elphaba laughed, making Gaara start and look at her. The noise was harsh with a tone of craziness to it, high-pitched and shrill. Jade eyes narrowed as the red-head grinned. He loved it.

With a sweeping motion of his hand he made it so the grainy particles that resembled sand cleared. But there was too much and all he could do was make a path. Bright blonde curls and two slender, thrashing arms were visible deeper inside, an immediate target. Gaara nodded to his green companion and took off into the mess, looking for his excitable friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

Elphaba went straight for the blonde curls, grabbing them stubbornly in one of her talon-like hands. "Galinda!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Lemme go!"

Elphaba released immediately, realizing, with shock, that Galinda had permed Naruto's hair. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I . . . Galinda!! What have you done!"

A loud squeal nearby told her that Gaara had found her, or rather fallen back into her clutches. She detected a low moan of despair from him. Elphaba grinned dryly when she heard him exclaim, "what are you doing with Naruto's headband anyway? Seriously!"

"Hinata?" Naruto reached into the fog and somehow managed to pull out his coughing girlfriend. "Alright, we have to get out of here. Look, the exit is over there."

Hinata clung to him, her eyes big. "Naruto, I'm scared!"

Elphaba waved at the door hurriedly. "Go! Before Galinda finds you over here. Gaara is distracting her," he moaned loudly so they could all hear him, forcing another smile to Elphaba's lips, "however unwillingly it might be. Go you two, go!" She got behind them and pushed so hard they practically flew toward the door.

"Help me!"

Elphaba turned to try and locate Gaara and her friend. The thatch of red hair was easy to spot after a moment. "Gaara!" she yelled, thrashing her arms. "Clear this stuff like you did before!"

Almost like magic the stuff fell to the ground and laid there like a filthy blanket. Two unhappy jade eyes looked up at her. "Careful, that stuff with go straight up when you start to walk. I'll only be able to hold it down for a little while. Get off of me!" He reared up, throwing Galinda off of his back into a nearby heap of eye powder. "Elphaba, c'mon, while she's down!"

The green girl almost giggled with mirth as they rushed toward the door and slammed it shut after them, leaving the yowling Galinda locked inside. She turned around, a smirk all over her face. "You had better clean all of that up, you know! We're sharing that room!"

The unhappy girl was pressed up against the door. "But my Ama has the vacuum and she went away tonight! I'll never get this clean without the vacuum!"

Elphaba was grinning ear to ear. "Well, you should have thought of that before you dusted our room with that colored mess you call makeup. Until you get this room clean I'm going to sleep outside on a bench. Good night, Miss Galinda."

Gaara caught hold of her arm when she spun on her heel and started marching toward the door. "Where are we supposed to go? It's too late for us to talk to anyone about rooming assignments."

Elphaba just shrugged her bony shoulders. "You're welcome to join me outside as long as you don't make any noise." She turned on Naruto and Hinata, the aforementioned grinning seductively at the latter. "And you two! If I catch you messing around with each other under the cover of night, Madame Morrible will be informed immediately by an anonymous source. Trust me, she is the wrong old hag to get on the bad side of." She turned and marched outside without giving the three another word, glance or thought.

Gaara grinned and followed the strange girl. He was sure she would soon worry less about what they would do with each other, because she would be preoccupied with what he was going to do to her.


	4. Understanding

1Chapter Four: Understanding

Disclaimer: There are characters in here from two stories, but it is mostly based around the world of Wicked. The others are from the manga Naruto. None of the characters belong to me, but the way I manipulate them is mostly original.

The morning was warm and pleasant, a cool breeze dancing over the lightly misted lawn. A girl the same color as the grass stirred from her place on the hard bench, rolling over and wondering why the wood felt so soft. A moment later she felt something slither over her arm.

Two dark eyes in an emerald face sprang open, wondering what had moved to create such a sensation on her arm. She moved slowly, raising herself up and looking down at her arm. There was nothing there but a coil of what looked like sand. An eyebrow twisted up in confusion and she looked at the bench around her, seeing how she had been cradled in sand.

"What in Lurline?" She leapt up, wondering how on earth the sand had gotten there.

A flash of red hair behind the bench caught her attention. She remembered the day before, the strange boy who could manipulate sand. A rare smile crept over her lips when she bent over the back of the bench to see him there in his own nest of dry sand. Not only had he provided a softer place to sleep, Elphaba realized, he had kept her dry too! She smiled softly in appreciation, deciding it was time to wake him.

A thin green hand reached down and grasped his shoulder lightly. The reaction was immediate. He whirled around and seized her wrist, his eyes wide open and completely awake. He narrowed the black-rimmed eyes at her, using her hand to haul himself to his feet.

She watched him as he pulled the sand back into his gourd. He didn't look as though he had slept at all. She tugged at her hand in high bad temper. "Give it back."

He looked at her, jade eyes wandering over emerald skin. "No."

She huffed and turned, not watching him. "Didn't you sleep at all?"

He stepped over the bench lightly, moving lithely like a cat. Her hand was still firmly grasped in his, and now his head was just behind hers. She could feel his breath stir his hair when he answered very simply, "I don't sleep."

She turned, still tugging at her hand. "Why ever not? Everyone has to sleep."

The jade eyes narrowed and he yanked her closer to him, putting his other hand on her waist. "I never sleep, I don't dare. No more questions."

The emerald girl frowned at him momentarily, then struggled against him. He was strong! "Let me go!"

"No."

Her dark liquid eyes looked up to meet with his hard jade ones, questioning him silently. He just looked back at her, his face only inches from hers. He leaned closer, tilting his head gently to one side. His nose brushed her cheek and his tongue darted out to lick at her ear lustfully.

She yelped and tore away, scrubbing at her ear with fury. "What are you doing? Leave me alone!"

He stepped forward and took her arm again, looking at her. "Why?"

"Because you don't know me!" She tore away again and stormed across the field, done with him. The library would be her sanctuary, again.

The smell of old paper and aged leather graced her nose as she burst into the library, burning with anger at the strange boy. Who did he think he was? How on earth did he think she would go along with him? She glanced at herself in a mirror, then flinched and turned away. What in the world did he even see in her?

The door opened and closed again. Elphaba flinched and ducked into a familiar row of books, hiding behind a volume of scientolozy. She ran an affectionate finger over the binding, remembering the good times she had spent reading the many chapters it held.

A flash of red hair and Elphaba ducked lower, cursing her bright color. She knew he would be able to see her as easily as she saw him. She didn't even see the snake of sand that crept out of the darkness and snagged her around the waist.

She didn't scream. A gasp of air was all she took and her dark eyes closed into the green face. Stick-like hands thrashed at the sand, boot-clad feet kicking hard. Then a large, rough hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, holding her still.

Two black-rimmed eyes looked down at her, remorseful and angry at the same time. "Are you alright?"

She pulled away from him, brushing at her arms and dress as if there was still sand clinging to it. "I'm fine! What's it to you anyway? What's your problem?"

He shrugged and looked away. "You're a beautiful, fiery and strong woman. You could say I'm attracted to you, if that exists in your narrow mind."

Dark eyes narrowed at him and scrawny hands balled into fists. "Of course it does, you-- no, nevermind. You have priorities that are beyond me." She turned and stalked out of the library, wondering where she could go that the strange boy wouldn't follow. She shouted behind her at the last moment, "and I have a broad mind, thank you!"

She could have sworn she heard a dark chuckle.

"That ignorant fool!" Elphaba yelled to no one when she was outside and away from the library. A reflection in a puddle caught her attention. A green face looked at her for a long time, contemplating what the boy had said, only to scoff out loud. "He must have a terrible idea of what beauty is!" She turned a corner at full stalking speed and ran right into Hinata, who looked frightened.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba! I-- I'm sorry, I was just about to go . . ." She turned and would have walked away, but the green girl seized her arm and held her firm.

"Wait!" She smiled as kindly as she could through her wrath. "Could you tell me everything you know about that Gaara character you brought along with you?"

She gave Elphaba a tiny smile, but looked away. "Well, um, I actually don't know much about him. You should ask Naruto! They've been good friends for a long time. I think Naruto knows a lot about him." She smiled, her pale eyes eager and hopeful. "Was that any help?"

The emerald girl smiled kindly at the meek counterpart. "It was. Thank you Hinata. But one more thing, where is Naruto?"

The smile fell from the pale-eyed girl's face. She looked at the ground, but raised one hand toward the sky. The green girl's dark eyes widened and she followed the pointed finger up just in time to see a flash of orange fly from the top of the boy's dormitories to the library roof.

Her normally green face shone white with amazement and anger. "Naruto?!"

His blonde head peaked over the edge of the roof at her. "Yeah?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING UP THERE? GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" Elphaba never knew her voice could be raised to such an octave.

He blinked at her, then grinned, cocking his head to one side and closing his eyes. "Yeah, okay! Give me one second!"

In one second he was by her side, brushing off his jacket. "Something you wanted, incredible green girl?"

She almost went ashen. "What did you call me?"

Her death stare nearly melted him. He wilted and grinned, holding up two disarming fingers in a peace sign. "Haha, I called you Miss Elphaba! That's your name, right?"

She grumbled to herself for a moment, then sighed and turned back to the outrageous blonde. "Can I ask you something?"

His sapphire eyes were wide. "Yeah, anything. Go ahead."

"How long have you known that Gaara fellow?"

"Oh, him." Naruto grinned and looked at the ground, a small smile on his face. "I met him at the Chunin exams a few years ago. One of my friends fought him and I had to step in to keep Gaara from killing him."

Elphaba started. "What? Why are you friends with him, then?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, you don't understand! See, while I fought him, it was like we connected. He's been through the same thing as me. Don't tell it to everyone, but I have a nine-tailed demon sealed inside of me." He looked at the ground and sighed. "Gaara has a one-tail. We both grew up the same, but he never had any real friends like I did. He was always alone."

Elphaba looked away, trying to understand. She could sympathize with them. She might as well have a monster inside of her, for the weird things she could do and the freaky color of her skin. "I see."

Naruto grinned and looked at her again. "We've been friends ever since then! He reformed and became the Kazekage of his village, just like I'm going to become Hokage!"

Elphaba nodded and turned away. These two boys were so much like her. They had been shunned and mistreated since they were little for something they couldn't help, but they both aimed to become something great. The emerald girl smiled and regretted treating the red head so harshly.

"Thanks Naruto."

He laughed, putting an arm around Hinata. "No problem! Hey, could you show us to where that old lady Madame Horrible, or whatever it was, is?"

The green girl turned to him, a dry smile on her lips. "You've almost figured out her nickname! Morrible the Horrible. Remember that, but never call her that to her face. Come with me, I'll show you to her office."


	5. Spells and Chakra

Chapter Five:

Disclaimer: There are characters in here from two stories, but it is mostly based around the world of Wicked. The others are from the manga Naruto. None of the characters belong to me, but the way I manipulate them is mostly original.

"Yes, darling boy! Of course you can stay on campus as long as you desire! I even have a room opening in one of the private dorms. You'll get along just fine, I think!"

Elphaba froze and pressed her ear to the door, wondering who on earth was speaking with Madam Morrible and how in Oz they were able to get on her good side.

A low, grating voice replied to the shrill old woman. "Thank you, madam. I'll do all I can to help out around the campus. A few pointers and tips would be great to start me off . . ."

"Oh yes, well . . ." he eager old woman started off immediately, "the library is in desperate need of dusting and organizing. I'm sure that stiff young sprig, miss Elphaba, will be willing to help you. She loves that place. The cafeteria needs to be straightened a bit . . ."

Elphaba shut her eyes and pulled herself away from the door, her dark eyes wide with disbelief. What was he doing? He was supposed to go home! "Sir Uzumaki?"

The blonde turned to look at her, his blue eyes amused. "Um, it's just Naruto. I'm not one for titles, believe it."

The green girl nodded, taking his arm. "When did you say your friend was going home?"

"Um, he was supposed to leave today. Why?"

At that moment the very red head strode out of the office, stopping only to nod at the three who were gawking at him. Even Elphaba, who usually wouldn't waste her time caring.

"Gaara? What--?"

He waved a hand at Naruto, cutting off the excitable boy's words. "I'm going to stay here for a while, Naruto. I like this place, and I hear they have some sort of wizard. I plan on meeting him." He nodded to Hinata and began walking away, the very tips of his fingers brushing against Elphaba's wrist.

Any other case she would have flinched away from the contact, but she just stared at him as he stalked down the hall, as experienced as any wicked witch. She even found a smile playing at her lips, a real smile. She caught herself quickly, turning on the perplexed Naruto with wrath. "Who does he think he is? Why is he staying?"

Naruto shrugged at her, glancing over his shoulder. He seemed to jump to attention and wilt at the same time, the very severe Madam Morrible watching the three of them. She smiled sweetly at Elphaba. "Thank you, miss Thropp, for bringing the new students here. They might have had a hard time of it by themselves. I trust you'll be helping them to catch up in their studies while they are here as well?"

Elphaba just shrugged. She never made promises to the Morrible.

But the old woman took it as if she had enthusiastically agreed. "Wonderful! They will be well guided under your--" she looked at the girl up and down for the millionth time since Elphaba had come to Shiz, "colorful assessments. Now, you go and enjoy your weekend with miss Upland. I'll finish up with these two." She licked her lips in such a way, it looked as though she was more considering eating them than getting them rooms.

Hinata looked back at Elphaba, frightened. Her emerald friend could only shrug, again, before waving goodbye and stalking away.

It was only a few minutes later when she came across a very unhappy Galinda, who had been forced to climb out of her window to escape their room.

"There you are!" she cried, seizing her friend's wrist. "Elphie, I was stuck in there all night! I swear you broke the lock! Where is my Ama, she should be back by now with the vacuum! Do you think Shen-Shen will let me use her shower, I'm so frazzled! Just look at my hair!"

It was all Elphaba could do to survey the frizzy locks with a straight face. "So?"

"I'm a disaster! All thanks to you! Well!" She flipped her hair haughtily and turned to flounce away. "I shall go to the showers in the dorm and fix myself there!"

The emerald girl felt more pity for the girls who would have to wait on her as she polished herself to perfection. She sighed and decided to go unlock her room and try to clean things up, the daunting task almost dissuading her. But Elphaba was a rock, and boldly walked straight up to their door. After jiggling the lock twice and unlocking it once, she easily stepped into the room.

Her dark eyes where huge and her green face almost went white with what she found. Galinda had obviously tried to clean up with the few wash rags they had, only succeeding in making a couple of soggy wads of colored cloth. Elphaba sank onto her bed, sending up a cloud of dust. She closed her eyes, wishing she had a different room mate who had the sense to take care of their room.

"Need some help?"

She leapt up, grabbing a nearby window pole Galinda had pulled down to get out of the room. She turned, her eyes flashing and ready to defend herself.

A leisurely snake of sand whipped out and took the pole away, the red head standing in the doorway and watching her with an amused chuckle. "Easy, there. I don't think that'll be of much help anyway."

She scowled at him, sitting back down onto her bed and trying not to stir up too much of the power. "Unless you can somehow magic all of this mess away, there's nothing you can do to help."

The powder suddenly seemed to transform into a colorful whirlwind, every grain in the room whisking up into the spinning ball. Elphaba blinked as the ball flew out of the window to explode and be carried away by the wind. The jade-eyed boy still stood in her doorway, his arms crossed and frowning. "Happy?"

She stood, looking around at her room. The only trace of the mess that was left was the damp washrags, which she was unwilling to touch. "Y-yes, I suppose I am. How did you do that?"

"Training."

They looked at each other for a little while, then Elphaba turned so she wouldn't have to look at him. "That was-- well, you really helped out. I would have been cleaning for hours. I guess I'm trying to say," she took a deep breath, turning to look at him again, "thank you."

He chuckled, a handsome sound. "That was a bit like pulling teeth. Is that what it takes to get gratitude from you?"

She flared. "It also takes a little bit of humility and a lot less pride, sir!" She tried to stalk out of the room and push him aside, but her hand didn't even make contact with him.

"Let me go!" She turned, surprised to see her hand engulfed in his sand. "Oh, wow."

He grinned, dissolving the sand for an instant only to wrap it around her waist and pull her back into the room, shutting the door behind him. "You like it?"

She blinked, but Elphaba Thropp was hard to impress. She shrugged and looked him square in the eye. "How on earth do you manipulate sand? Some sort of spell?"

He shook his head, the messy red hair scattering across his handsome face. "I was born with it. Shukaku was implanted in me when I was born and the sand moves to and against my will." He looked away, his jade eyes distant. "The sand rushes to protect me, keeping me from harm even if I don't want it to. I can manipulate it to do what I want as well."

Elphaba nodded, her brilliant face shining. "I see. What about Naruto? Is he able to do anything incredible like that?"

"He's actually incredibly resilient to pain and fatigue," said Gaara with a shrug, "and he seems to have unlimited stamina."

The green girl nodded, looking away. "I see. What about Hinata? Is she just normal?"

He laughed, making Elphaba twitch and look at him. He had the most beautiful laugh. She took a moment to wonder what her laugh would sound like if she ever actually laughed instead of insanely cackling. Gaara looked at her, his jade eyes sarcastic. "Hinata is able to use byakugan. It allows her to see the flow of chakra that runs through our bodies. She has a special technique where she can stop the flow of chakra through their veins."

"Byakugan? Chakra? What are you talking about?"

He grinned, just the very edges of his mouth turning up. "It's our magic."

She nodded, allowing herself a grin as well. "Well, I'm sure it's not like the wizard's magic."

Gaara shrugged. "Probably not."

"Gaara! What are you doing here?!"

He turned, his jade eyes widening with horror when he saw Galinda standing in the doorway behind him. He jumped back, running for the window. Elphaba took a step back and watched him as he ran by, but he wasn't fast enough for Galinda.

She pounced on him, grabbing his ankles and trying hard to pry him off of the window sill. "Come on, Gaara-sama! Let's go out for some tea and cake and we can talk about our favorite music! Then we can tell each other all about our childhood and-- ouch! That hurt!"

He kicked at her again, hanging onto the window for dear life. "I don't want to have coffee with you! I don't even listen to music! And there is no way I am discussing my childhood with you. Let me go!"

"Fine, then what do you want to do? Gaara!" She wrapped both arms around his legs, grabbing hold of her bed with her feet. "Come on! We can have fun together! Just give me a chance!"

"Never!"

Elphaba had both hands clamped over her mouth. A bubbling sensation came over her, causing her to close her eyes. The strange feeling bubbled through her throat and chest again, a weird, merry noise bursting from her mouth from under her hands.

Galinda held still, twisting around to look at her. "Why miss Elphaba!"

She opened her eyes and let her hands fall, looking at her friend. "What?"

Even the red head was looking at her with a smoldering admiration as the blonde girl leapt up, her face overjoyed. "You were laughing!"

Elphaba smirked at her. "That's impossible. I don't laugh."

"Every person who can speak is capable of laughter," Gaara stated, standing and brushing himself off. He grinned at her, the bare edges of his mouth turning up. "I'm proof of that."

Elphaba tilted her head so that the sharp nose stuck out even more. "I don't laugh. I've never laughed before. It's not--" she stopped and searched for a word, "normal."

"It's the most normal thing in the world, to laugh!" Galinda sprang forward and took her green friend's hand. "Oh, Elphie! You're becoming normal!"

"Never!" Elphaba snarled, tearing her hand away and dashing out of the room in near panic. Normal? Ha! As if the infamous Elphaba Thropp could ever hope to be such a thing! She found herself running into a small garden and sitting down on a bench, panting lightly so as to catch her breath.

"Elphaba?"

She leapt up, her fury out of control, and sent a ball of fire crashing toward whoever the speaker was.

The fire dissolved around Naruto, who was standing before her with a face like stone. He took a few long strides and grabbed her wrists, his strength surprising. "You can use the fireball technique? Where did you learn that?"

She was almost shaking, her wrists hurting from the furious grip of the blonde boy. "I don't know! I'm sorry! It just sort of-- happened!" The emerald girl tugged herself away and covered her face with her hands. With a sharp turn of her foot and a graceful bound, she had fallen flat on the other side of the bush she had run into. "Owch!"

"Oh, are you alright, miss Elphie?"

A soft, tentative hand found Elphaba's hard shoulder, and she looked up to see a worried Hinata crouching over her. "Y--yes, I'm fine. It's been a-- difficult day."

Hinata nodded understandingly. "I understand. That Morrible lady insisted that we join the sorcery class, even though Naruto and I insisted we shouldn't."

Naruto shrugged. "She mentioned spells and stuff that doesn't make sense to me. I mean, c'mon! We don't know how to do that fancy stuff."

Elphaba half-smiled, letting her long black hair cover her face again. She couldn't believe how much she liked these newcomers and how well they excepted her! It was almost as though they were perfectly used to people who look like freaks. She wondered over the thought for a moment and looked up at them. "Naruto, Hinata?"

They both responded at the same time, "yes?"

She almost smiled again, standing up and righting herself with dignity. "Do either of you have any interesting stories? If you do I would love to hear them."

Naruto laughed uproarously. "Do we have any stories?! Ha! You'll have to come with us and sit down for the stories we can tell you!"


End file.
